1. Field
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device incorporating with heat-transfer pipes, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device for removing heat from an electronic component.
2. Prior Art
During operation of an electronic component such as a computer central processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat sink comprises a solid metal base attached on the CPU, and a plurality of fins formed from the base. The base is intimately attached on the CPU, and must be adequately cooled to ensure normal operation of the CPU. Most of the heat accumulated at the base is transferred firstly to the fins and then dissipated from the fins. However, the electronics technology continues to advance, and increasing amounts of heat are being generated by powerful state-of-the-art CPUs. Many conventional heat sinks are no longer able to efficiently remove heat from these CPUs.
An improved heat dissipation device is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the prior art.